


Luck of the Draw

by Tenescriba



Series: In The Shadows of Hogwarts Halls [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate use of a bookcase, Library Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenescriba/pseuds/Tenescriba
Summary: Getting drunk while making bets is really a terrible idea, as there's no telling what kind of debt collection the winners will be seeking the next day...





	Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Before you kinky lot get started on this one, I just wanted to point out that there's a new chapter added to Extra Credit, and to say there'll likely be a second part to Private Lesson soon as well. Enjoy!  
> -Ten

“So, _this_ is where you've been hiding all day.” Elliot glanced up from the book he was pretending to read, and failed to suppress a groan. Bert and Duncan both grinned down at him, neither of the pair looking the least bit hungover. In the back of his mind, Elliot once more swore to never drink that much alcohol in one go again.

“What do you tossers want?” The smaller boy grumbled, wincing at how loud his voice sounded to his own ears.

Bert turned to look at Duncan, pressing a hand against his chest dramatically. “Why, mate, I don't think he remembers!”

“Can't say I blame him, honestly,” Duncan replied. “That _was_ a fair amount of firewhiskey he downed last night.”

“Remember what?” Elliot huffed.

“That wager you suggested for our last round of cards, of course! When we were both out of Knuts but you insisted on making final bet to solidify your winning streak...” Bert trailed off, taking the book out of Elliot’s hands as Duncan came up on the other side, tugging him upright by the shoulders. “Except, your streak seemed to end then, and now we’ve come to collect our due.”

Sighing, Elliot let himself be led onwards, not noticing that the older Gryffindors were heading for the back of the library, not the exit. “Look, mates, I admit, I don’t recall anything past our fifth round, but you know I’m up to honoring any wagers - you didn’t have to come track me down first thing-”

“But we did!” Duncan grinned. Something in the expression seemed a bit... evil seemed too strong a word, but mischievous wasn’t good enough, so Elliot gave up at calling it greedy. “See, this is apparently the one day of the month that Madam Pince is taking for herself, and her aide doesn’t pay _nearly_ so much attention to anyone who’s back here, which is an opportunity we simply could not pass up.”

Elliot blinked at him, baffled, and really starting to grow concerned over just what the bloody hell he’d wagered against the older boys. His frown deepened as Duncan pushed him into a particularly dusty aisle that dead-ended against the wall, Bert continuing on to the next one over. “Uh, mates...?”

“Just relax, idiot. You’re the one who suggested this, after all.”

“Suggested _what?”_ Frustration and worry battled in his head, resulting in the pitch of his voice rising.

“That the first and second place winners get to take the loser from behind and in front, respectively.”

It took Elliot a moment to realize just what he meant, but by the time his eyes widened in realization Duncan had already hit him with a Silencing spell. The fifth year boy, smaller and skinnier, couldn’t do more than squirm with vehement protest as he was manhandled through a gap in the bookcase, especially with Bert helping from the other side. Once the older Gryffindors got him positioned how they wanted, they cast Sticking charms to pin his torso and arms to the shelf.

“Aw, don’t look so scared,” Bert cooed, ruffling Elliot’s fluffy hair and ignored the subsequent silent snarling. “We know what we’re doing, don’t worry! And if you actually participate, we’ll be done that much quicker.”

Elliot glared up at him. Then Duncan started tugging down his trousers and shorts, instantly distracting the younger boy. He tried kicking and wriggling, only to get a slap on the ass.

“Hey, I think he liked whatever you just did, mate,” Bert quietly called through the bookcase, leering at Elliot’s rapidly reddening face. Duncan didn’t reply, but he _did_ start up a series of quick swats, which started getting harder and faster the more Elliot squirmed in discomfort. Silently whining, he ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Then a hand fisted in his hair, yanking the boy back up. He gasped in pain at a particularly sharp slap, just in time for Bert to shove his cock past Elliot’s lips.

It was _too much_ and tasted _weird_ and just _kept going_ until the boy thought he was going to choke. At the last second, though, Bert pulled back, stopping with the tip just barely still inside. He met Elliot’s wide-eyed gaze, smirked - and shoved back in at the same moment that a finger slipped in-between the pinned boy’s ass cheeks. He cried out, trying to buck away from the intrusion at his rear, which just made Bert groan in delight.

“Fuck, that feels good,” he muttered. “Keep going like that, Duncan, and I’ll be done in no time.”

There was a brief bark of laughter on the other side as the other boy kept sliding his finger in and out of Elliot’s hole. The younger Gryffindor whined, a pair of tears sliding down his face. Bert didn’t notice, too caught up in the sensations of having his rapidly hardening cock in the smaller boy’s mouth.

Duncan, in the meantime, added a second finger, increasing his pace as well. His other hand pinched at abused ass cheeks a bit, causing more whimpers, before slipping around to grab Elliot’s own dangling cock. _That_ caused a yell, which prompted another groan from Bert.

“Best idea ever,” Elliot heard him say. More tears slid down.

After another minute, Duncan removed his fingers, giving Elliot a brief reprieve.

Their replacement slammed inside him without warning, the bigger boy’s cock filling him up so much it was painful. Actual sobs caused Elliot’s entire body to shake as he was pounded into front and back, unable to make a sound or put up a struggle.

Bert finished first, his fluids nearly choking the smaller boy until he reluctantly swallowed them. There wasn’t anything to be done about Duncan’s own release except shudder at the sensation of extra liquid spilling back out and down Elliot’s legs. Another pinch to his ass heralded Duncan slowly pulling out, which Bert copied. Still crying silently, Elliot watched with dull eyes as the sixth year in front of him cleaned his cock off and tucked in away, smirking all the while. He felt extraordinarily tired, despite the whole thing having taken place within the span of ten minutes.

Still, Elliot flinched away when Bert tried to pat him on the head, saying something about having a good time.

And then he was alone.

It took a moment for him to realize it, and by then there was no sign of Bert in the aisle, no tell-tale sign that Duncan still stood behind him. Panicking over being found in such a state by someone else, Elliot started to fight the Sticking charms, desperation fueling his - ultimately useless - battle.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to whip his head back up, and a sigh of relief escaped him at the sight of Duncan strolling up.

“We decided against leaving...” he drawled. “...at least, not without a second round.”

Relief turned instantly to terror. Elliot began to violently shake his head, tears renewing as he felt hands that had to be Bert’s start to stroke his ass cheeks. Duncan laughed quietly, stepping closer to grip Elliot’s jaw with one hand and pulled out his still-hard cock.

“Hey now,” the older boy grinned. “Don’t forget, this was your idea in the first place.”


End file.
